


One Fateful Night

by pluckycluckyducky



Category: Nevermoor Discord Server
Genre: I’m sorry, Nevermoor, i hope this was worth it, server crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky
Summary: one fateful night.......... nevermoor fanfiction 69 was created
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot you’re welcome

One fateful night, after much conversation of a new AU idea perfect for an angsty fanfiction, Plucky and Chaddea stood at the edge of the cliff on Mt Fic, wind dramatically whipping their hair around, due to the amazing nature of fantasy weather, none of it went into their faces.

“Plucky, please, it doesn’t have to be like this!” Chaddea shouted, rather pointlessly, as Plucky had already made up their mind. 

“I’m sorry Chad, but it does. I wish it could be different, but……… we can’t change what was destined.”

Chad stared at Plucky silently for a few seconds. Niki, who had been standing in the background observing, took this opportunity to run forward and try to push both Plucky and Chad off the cliff. Both of them stepped aside, and Niki herself fell instead.

Chad stepped forward again, tearing up. 

“Can’t you see what you’re doing? The hurt you’re causing? Don’t you  _ care _ enough to end this senseless destruction?” Chad pleaded. Plucky shook their head, stepping forward to place a hand on Chad’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes, we must hurt for what we love.”

“ALRIGHT JUST IGNORE MY ATTEMTPED MURDER THEN!” Niki shouted from the bottom of the cliff. Chad and Plucky continued to ignore Niki’s murderous antics and continued with their conversation.

“There is a choice Plucky, there always is! So make the right one. For me.” Chad placed their hand on Plucky’s, a pleasing look in their eyes.

“One day you’ll see........... one day you’ll realise this is the best option. For you. For me. For everybody.” Plucky hugged Chad after saying this. 

“ _ What in the dramatic anime scene- _ ” Cod whispered from the background. Chad finally started crying.

“You're making the wrong choice- this fic-  _ us _ \- it can all have a happy ending. We can go home smiling. Why choose the alternative?”

“It’s better this way. I can’t bring anybody’s hope up. There’s always the crack!919 fic............ you can always read that for a happy ending. But not this one.” Chaddea looked up, meeting Plucky’s eyes.

“I know. I suppose I've always known- I just couldn't give up hope. But now I see that hope was wasted. Goodbye, pluckchamp.” Chaddea leant back and fell off the cliff and down into the Chasm Of Fluff.

“Lmao you know I’m gonna read it anyway.” Chad announced, climbing back over the cliff edge. 

“GUYS!” Tilly shouted, running up the mountainside to where everybody else stood. “THERE ARE 67 FICS ON AO3 UNDER THE NEVERMOOR TAG!”

Everybody turned to face her, excited. “YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, DON’T YOU?!”

“We can’t mess this up.” Cod said. “What will the 69th be?” Tilly paused for a second, thinking. 

“I have a horrible, wonderful idea.” She said, after a minute of deliberation.

“What is it?” Plucky asked. Tilly grinned devilishly then pulled an image out of her pocket. Everyone gasped. The cursed polycule. 

“C*rvus shouldn’t be in any ship.” Andie said.

“But dummy thicc squall side bitch?” Plucky countered. Andie looked at her, horrified.

“ _ Put that sentence back in your mouth. _ ” They responded. But it was too late. Stars had been thrown, and the words were already floating into the small mountain stream that led to the larger River Of Stars. 

Andie sighed. “Call it Cursed Polycule, if it must be written.”

“I’ll write it, bet.” Plucky said, then paused for a second. “Well, either that or my Earth AU with hot motorbike Cadence. I’ll write it after therapy.”

“Plucky going to therapy, I stan.” Cod replied. Plucky smiled and their colours dulled.

“I’m nearly done. I just need a name.” Plucky announced, after brightening again. 

“Hm. Call it Bingus.” Tilly said, without thought or hesitation. Plucky stared for a second, then turned to Chad.

“You’re either gonna love or hate this.” Chad sighed.

“Pluck, I’m on the edge of my seat, what are you planning my friend?” Tilly asked. Everyone froze. Tilly had done it. Tilly said the word. The one everybody feared. The one that summoned………. him. His avatar popped into existence beside Tilly, and he spoke those dreaded words.

“Hi on the edge of my seat, what are you planning my friend?. I’m [d!] Jupiter!”

Before he could disappear, Niki climbed back over the cliff and grabbed him, punching him in the face. 

“PLS KILL @[d!] Jupiter!” She screamed. Dank Memer popped into existence, grabbed Dad Bot, and disappeared. In their place appeared the words ‘Niki pushes Dad Bot into the cold vacuum of space.’

“Thanks, Niki.” Cod said. Plucky smiled.

“Guess what, guys!”

Plucky raised her hand to the sky, sending a beam of green light into the air, which slowly formed into the word “Fanfic” as it rose. 

“COME GET Y’ALL JUICE!” She screeched. 

“OMG YES!” Chad shouted, grabbing one of the papers that floated off the ping’s link. Their colours dulled as they read, as did several other people’s. 

“Ohohoh. Juice indeed.” Tilly announced, being the first to brighten again. Chad was the next.

“That was awesome, Plucky!” They brought up an image - the notes on the fic. “When I tell you I went HBZJSIU-” Plucky grinned.

“I’m gonna stay up just to start this Earth AU.” They said, and then dulled.

After that, conversation continued, talking about the fic that had been posted, until Plucky brightened. She raised her hand again, sending another fanfic ping into the sky. 

“MORE JUICE!” They yelled. The others started at them. 

“What in the actual fuck, Plucky?” Chad asked, picking the paper that fell in front of them up. “How did you write that so fast?”

Plucky shrugged. “The power of 69th. Is this good enough for fic 69, Mathildiana?”


End file.
